


Look At Me

by willtheworldrememberyou



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dancing, Drunken Confessions, Fluff, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Kissing, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 13:37:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10466253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willtheworldrememberyou/pseuds/willtheworldrememberyou
Summary: Enjolras and Grantaire attend Marius and Cosette's wedding, and Enjolras ends up drunk.





	

**Author's Note:**

> what happens next will shock you

“Come on, Apollo, you have to dance!” Grantaire grinned wickedly.  
"I don't know how, I'm not the ideal choice—" Enjolras tried to protest.  
“Up you go, come on!” Courfeyrac shoved Enjolras off his seat. Grantaire made an effort to catch him. Enjolras struggled to regain his composure and brushed off his tuxedo.  
“Sorry about them,” Enjolras muttered.  
“I don’t care. Come on, dance with me,” Grantaire smiled. He placed a hand on Enjolras’s waist and grasped his hand in the other. Enjolras followed suit and planted his hand on Grantaire’s shoulder. Looking up to meet Grantaire's gaze, his eyes developed a panicked look.  
“What’s wrong?” Grantaire frowned.  
“I don’t fucking know how to dance,” Enjolras hissed.  
“I’ll teach you,” Grantaire offered.  
“Okay,” Enjolras responded. “I'm listening.”  
Grantaire pulled the two onto the dance floor and led Enjolras across the slick floor. He muttered instructions to the steps as he guided Enjolras. Enjolras kept his eyes fixed on his feet, careful not to slip up.  
"Look at me," Grantaire ordered. Enjolras proceeded to obey him and looked up. "Try not to think about it. You know what the next steps are."  
Enjolras nodded and set his jaw.  
Soon enough, the duo were sailing across the dance floor. Enjolras was a quick learner, Grantaire noted. He seemed to pick up on the moves faster than he had during his first lesson.  
The song came to an end, as must all good things. The audience stopped to clap and cheer for the band.  
"You are a great dancer, Enjolras." Grantaire raised an eyebrow at him.  
"Only because you were coaching me," Enjolras flirted back. "But seriously, thanks."  
"You were practically teaching me halfway through," Grantaire laughed. He took back his seat once more next to Enjolras.  
"No need for flattery," Enjolras mumbled.  
Courfeyrac stood up at the table where Cosette and Marius sat. He called for attention and cleared his throat.  
Courfeyrac began his best man’s speech, recounting many of Marius’s stupid endeavors.  
Courfeyrac, bless his soul, could barely finish his speech before he started crying. Combeferre took to finishing Courfeyrac’s speech and did a wonderful job of it.

\--

The after party was calm enough. Only Marius and Cosette’s closest friends stayed behind after the reception. Everything went smoothly, that is, until Courfeyrac decided taking advantage of the open bar was a good idea.  
“To the handsome groom and his beautiful bride!” Courfeyrac, clearly drunk, shouted at the top of his lungs. He downed his second shot of whiskey. Marius blushed at the statement, laughing loudly along with his friends.  
Éponine, Musichetta, and Cosette chatted in the back of the room at their own table.  
Enjolras, for once in his lifetime, was drunk. He did drink alcohol to some extent, but never enough to be buzzed. He wasn’t laughing along with the others, no. Enjolras had his gaze fixed on Grantaire.  
“You’re really cute. Has anyone told you that before?” Enjolras mused. According to Combeferre, who had seen Enjolras drunk once before, he gave out compliments to anyone in his sight when drunk.  
“Not usually,” Grantaire answered slowly. Grantaire himself had abstained from drinking. After three months of sobriety, he wasn’t going to break at a wedding, of all places.  
“Well, you are,” Enjolras hummed. “Your eyes are very pretty.”  
“Thank you,” Grantaire replied. He might as well put up with Enjolras’s ramblings. His attention drifted to Courfeyrac, who was drunkenly yelling about how in love he was with Combeferre. Meanwhile, Combeferre, being one of the few other sober people, had a bashful grin on his face.  
Enjolras grabbed Grantaire’s hand, gaining his focus yet again.  
“How would you react if I said I wanted to kiss you?” Enjolras asked dazedly. His gaze lifted to meet Grantaire’s, a sincere look in his blue eyes. Grantaire blinked, certain he had misheard.  
“Excuse me?”  
“I asked you how you would react if I wanted to kiss you,” Enjolras repeated.  
“I...wouldn't mind?” Grantaire was uncertain. He knew well that he loved Enjolras, but he wasn’t sure if this was Enjolras or the wine talking.  
Before Grantaire had time to think, Enjolras leaned forward and pressed a sloppy peck on Grantaire’s lips. He drew back and smiled, seemingly proud of himself.  
“You’re the cutest boy I’ve ever kissed,” Enjolras murmured. He laid his head down on the table.  
Grantaire’s brain was still trying to process the fact that Enjolras, the boy whom he loved, had drunkenly kissed him.  
Keyword: “drunkenly”.  
Grantaire still couldn’t be sure whether it was just Enjolras being a flirtatious drunk or if the leader actually liked him. He’d have to talk to him about it tomorrow.  
Enjolras had promptly fallen asleep and was snoring lightly on the table.  
Grantaire notified Combeferre, probably the only other sober person there, that he’d be taking Enjolras back to his apartment because of his drunken state.

\--

Grantaire woke up the next morning to find a hungover Enjolras spread out on his couch.  
He gently shook his friend awake.  
“How are you feeling?” Grantaire asked.  
“I don't know,” Enjolras sighed, rubbing his eyes. “I have a splitting headache that makes me long for death, but at the same time, I still feel happy.”  
“Ah,” Grantaire nodded. “Want me to get you some water? Maybe a painkiller?”  
“God, yes please,” he groaned. “This has to be the worst hangover I’ve ever had.”  
“Out of the two times?” Grantaire snorted.  
“Don’t mock me, I feel terrible enough already,” Enjolras grumbled into his pillow.  
Grantaire laughed and went off to get a glass of water and an advil. He set the two down on the coffee table nearby the couch.  
“You are truly my savior,” Enjolras said.  
“No need for flattery,” Grantaire mimicked Enjolras’s voice. Enjolras rolled his eyes in response.  
“Hey, so, during the after party, when I was drunk...did I say anything stupid?” Enjolras asked.  
“Not really.” Grantaire shrugged, sitting down on the small portion of the couch that Enjolras wasn’t sprawled out on. “You can't get any worse than Courf’s drunken speeches. Those were a wild ride from beginning to start.”  
Enjolras chuckled.  
“Did I give out weird compliments?” he queried. “I've been notified I've done that before when drunk.”  
“That, my friend, you did,” Grantaire laughed. He was clinging onto a small hope that Enjolras wouldn’t remember the conversation from the night before.  
“Tell me if I was dreaming, but did I...kiss you?” Enjolras frowned. And...there goes the hope of their friendship ever going back to normal.  
“Something of the sorts,” was all Grantaire could answer.  
“I didn't do anything to make you uncomfortable, right? Because everyone knows that I like you, but I don't want—”  
“Wait, you like me?” Grantaire cut him off.  
“Well, yes. I thought you noticed.” Enjolras frowned.  
“Oh, my God.”  
“You didn't notice?”  
“No, I didn't!” Grantaire exclaimed.  
“I have been flirting with you for the last two months, Grantaire! I thought I made you uncomfortable or something,” Enjolras mumbled the last bit.  
“Oh, my fucking God.”  
“Is that good or bad? I really can't tell.”  
“It's good. I think.”  
“Please, I'm so confused. Do you like me or no?”  
“Yes, yes! Of course I like you!”  
Enjolras took a deep breath and looked Grantaire in the eyes sternly. “You like me?”  
“Yes,” Grantaire replied, uncertainty gone from his voice. “A lot. More than I should.”  
“And I like you more than I should,” Enjolras stated.  
“So...is this going to lead anywhere?” Grantaire asked.  
“I don't know. Do you want it to?”  
“I do. Only if you want that, too.”  
Enjolras reached over to take Grantaire’s hands in his own. “Grantaire, will you go out with me?”  
“I'd love to,” Grantaire beamed.  
“Lunch? Tomorrow after the meeting?”  
“Sounds wonderful.”

**Author's Note:**

> *throws this into the void* validate me  
> thanks to anyone who read and commented/left kudos! <3  
> you can find me on tumblr @will-the-world-remember-you! i'm open to requests, or if you just want to talk!


End file.
